Miraculous: The New Kwami
by NettieMBrookshire
Summary: After one mission Ladybug and Chat Noir are puzzled to find when an Akuma refuses to be captured to stay with a teenage girl. Then something Miraculous happens, the butterfly transforms into a Kwami. Katelyn Atkins now becomes a student of Master Fu to train to one day go on missions with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Join Katelyn as she journeys through her new life and adventures.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One –

"Why couldn't I capture the Akuma?" Ladybug said looking at the little Akuma resting on the shoulder of the teenage girl who had been Razor Water moments before. Every time she went to capture the Akuma it popped right back out and fluttered to the girl again. Chat Noir stood beside her with his hands on his hips as he watched the Akuma as it fluttered its wings. Crossing her arms over her chest she watched the Akuma as well, then she noticed something. "The Akuma is turning white," she crouched down and looked at the whitening Akuma as it turned into the usual white butterfly. She jumped back as the white butterfly was engulfed in a white ball of light.

"What's happening?" Chat Noir said as the white ball of light vanished a little Kwami appeared resting on the girl. It looked like a tiny Otter with a little brown body, a long thick tail, a big head, tiny ears, and long whiskers coming out of its cheeks. The girl murmured softly and rolled over onto her back clutching the small Kwami.

"A Kwami?" both Chat Noir and Ladybug said in shock. "You know what a Kwami is?" they said in unison in again looking at each other.

"Of course I do, she—her—it is what gives me my powers!" Ladybug said stuttering. Looking down at the girl she noticed a bar in one of her ears beginning to turn brown. "That's where it'll be…" she trailed off thinking of how to get answers. "I need to see the healer, he'll know what to do," she muttered to herself.

"See the who?" Chat Noir asked arching an eyebrow at her. The beeping of his ring distracted him. "Oh I need to get going before I change back. Stay here I'll be right back," he said running off.

Ladybug heard her own earrings beeping. "I need to go too…" trailing off she looked down at the girl on the ground. They were on a bridge that went over a river. Looking to both sides of the bridge she noticed a little shack on the other side close to her. Carefully picking the girl up she ran as fast as she could to the shack. Laying her down on the floor she quickly locked the door just as she transformed back into Marinette. Tikki popped out of her earrings and landed on a box next to the girl. Marinette reached into her bag and gave her something to eat. "Have any idea why the Akuma turned into a Kwami?"

Tikki looked down at the girl holding the tiny Otter Kwami. "A very long time ago Kwamis came from white butterflies who once had a strong connection with a person or could tell a person was pure of heart. She must have a very pure heart."

She thought for a moment and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the door. "Ladybug," Chat Noir said. "You said something about a healer?" he said knocking on the door again.

"Uh…yeah!" she looked at Tikki for something to say.

"His Kwami should have told him about Master Fu," Tikki said looking at the door where Chat Noir stood behind.

"Then what should I tell him? Master Fu knows who I am and Chat Noir might find out," she said looking at her worriedly.

"Master Fu has been around for 186 years, he knows how to keep a secret believe me," Tikki said finishing her cookie. "Now we need to transform so we can get this girl to him."

Marinette sighed and stood up. "Tikki! Spots on!" she shouted. When she was fully transformed she gently picked up the girl and her Otter Kwami. Unlocking the door, she nearly smacked into Chat Noir. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. "Take her and be careful," she said zipping off on her yoyo.

"This indeed is very rare," Master Fu said looking down the unconscious girl. The little Otter Kwami was laying on top of her curled into a little ball. "She and the new Kwami are healthy, but being Akumatized and taking a new form took all their energy away," he looked down at the girl and studied her. "Go and find her parents, they need to know what happened to their daughter."

"But I thought normal people couldn't know about what all this is," Ladybug said gesturing to her and Chat Noir and the little Otter Kwami.

He shrugged. "People can, it's just preferable that people don't know because it complicates life and puts the lives of the Kwami holders at risk. Besides this girl's parents are probably worried sick about their missing daughter, they need to know."

Ladybug bit her lip and looked to Chat Noir who seemed to be thinking something over. "Chat, go and find her parents. I'll stay here with Master Fu and the girl."

Chat Noir nodded and ran out of the Dojo. After she was certain that he was gone she transformed back and Tikki popped out. She went to hover over the girl. Wayzz popped out from behind Master Fu and hovered beside the little Ladybug Kwami. "When was the last time something like this happened?" Tikki asked looking over to Wayzz.

He rubbed his chin with his stubby little hand. "Brumble was the last one to be born, so he is the youngest of us all. He would know why this happened, but we can't wake him until Master Fu has found his next holder."

"So what does Master Fu think we should do?" Tikki said looking at the old man.

Master Fu thought for a moment and then got up. "Marinette will look after this girl and her Kwami. She'll also bring her and the Otter Kwami to the Dojo to learn what it means to be a Miraculous. When she has learned enough Ladybug and Chat Noir will begin to bring her out on missions with them."

Marinette looked to him and back down to the girl. "Alright," she nodded and looked down at her watch. "Oh no! I've got homework to do before tomorrow! I completely forgot!"

Master Fu chuckled. "Go ahead and run along, Chat Noir should be here any moment now with her parents."

"Thank you! I'll be back to check on her tomorrow!" she bowed and ran out the back of the Dojo. "Tikki! Spots on!" she said just as the door closed behind her and just as Chat Noir came back into the Dojo with two frantic adults.

They rushed into the room Chat led them to and quickly began to fuss over their unconscious daughter. A little squeak startled them back into cushions on the floor. The Otter Kwami had woken up. "Wh-where am I?" he said looking around. Her eyes landed on the Turtle Kwami. "Wayzz where am I?"

"So he was born knowing all about Kwamis and what we are," he said under his breath. "Could that be a link to the White Butterflies…" he trailed off rubbing his chin with his stubby hand. Crossing his short arms over his chest he floated over to him. "You are in Master Fu's Dojo. Your host didn't wake up after Ladybug crushed the object her Akuma was in. What you were in," he looked him up and down. "Now why did you transform into a Kwami?"

He looked around uncertain what to say. "Katelyn was my person," he looked down at her. "She rescued me from being crushed on the road when I was just a little caterpillar. After that she nursed me back to health and helped me grow until I went into my cocoon. When I hatched out as a butterfly she was there waiting for me. She told me how she waited and watched over me as I developed. Even after I was fully grown into my butterfly form and when I could take care of myself, I still stuck around her house in the garden. I couldn't leave her. I owe her my life and I'm devoted to her."

Wayzz looked over to Katelyn's parents. "Is this true? Did she help him grow into a butterfly?"

They were too stunned that the little sprite was talking to him. It took them a couple moments to remember where they were. It was her dad that spoke up first. "Katelyn…Katelyn always had a soft spot for anything that was alive. People, Animals, Plants, and Bugs; whatever it was she took care of it. She couldn't stand seeing anything in pain. So naturally we didn't question it when she brought in a sickly looking caterpillar."

"She loved that little caterpillar," her mother picked up. She looked over to the little floating Otter. "She loves you very much, but what happened? Why are you able to talk to us?"

Wayzz looked over at him. He looked down at the ground trying to think. "All…all I remember is a sweet sounding song and flying into a window that had a butterfly on it. Everything after that was blurry until he, I can't remember who, called me to take over someone. I tried to fight when I was ordered to take over Katelyn, but I was forced to. Then I was here, sorry I can't tell you guys much more."

"No need to worry," Wayzz floated over to Master Fu. "What do you propose we do?"

Master Fu scratched his chin thinking. "We need to continue with what I told Ladybug," he turned to look at her parents. "Your daughter is now a Miraculous, what Ladybug and Chat Noir are. Because of this we need to train her to become a Miraculous."

"But she can't. She'll be getting into dangerous situations that could kill her," her mother said grabbing her father's hand for comfort.

"I understand why you say that. Katelyn will be under my wing and under the protection of Ladybug and Chat Noir while she trains. However, she will not be allowed to actively fight with them until she has proven to me that she completely understands my teaching and she is able to protect herself. I, Ladybug, and Chat Noir will not allow any harm to come to Katelyn," he said bowing to them.

Her parents looked at each other unsure of what to say until Katelyn muttered, "Noe…" she reached up feebly for the little Otter Kwami. Hearing his name, he whizzed straight for her hand. Nuzzling under her hand he looked up at her worriedly. "Noe…" she muttered softly rubbing her thumb lightly over his head before falling back asleep.

Seeing this exchange moved her parents. Her father nodded and bowed to Master Fu, her mother soon followed suit. "Please teach and take care of our daughter."

Master Fu smiled and bowed his head. "We will take care of her."

"So I am a superhero like you and Chat Noir?" Katelyn said sitting up in Marinette's room with her legs crossed under her. She couldn't quite believe what Marinette had told her. She knew that she was really Ladybug and after much panicking on Marinette's side, Katelyn had promised never to tell a soul about her alter ego. After all she had never broken a promise in her life. A content Noe sighed in her lap as he slept.

"Eventually you will be, but until then you need to learn what it is to be a Miraculous and how to harness Noe's abilities. Right now, just in his Kwami form, he's able to levitate and go through objects. What do you think his abilities are in Miraculous form?" Marinette said sitting cross legged in her desk chair.

She thought for a moment looking down at Noe. "My best guess would be to say his abilities has something to do with water. Since he looks like a miniature otter with a big head," she looked over to Tikki who was sitting on Marinette's shoulder eating a truffle. "The Ladybug Kwami is able to create things while the Cat Kwami is able to destroy things."

Marinette gave her a look. "Where'd you learn that?"

Katelyn grinned sheepishly. "Master Fu gave me a book to read in my downtime. Also," she looked down at the ground. "I'm a huge fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was ecstatic when my parents told us, my brother and I, that we were moving to France."

"You weren't born in France?" Marinette knew hardly anything about this girl, but over the past two weeks she had grown to trust her. She was very much like Alya, but not as outgoing as she was.

She shook her head. "Nope, I was born in the United States of America. Well more specifically I was born in New York, on the outskirts of the city. We moved here because my dad got a better job as a translator and helping people new to France learn the language and culture. I've been living here for little over two years now and I honestly think I'll never go back to the USA. I love it here," she was looking down at Noe when she said that.

Marinette smiled. Katelyn was bound to become a new best friend and then she thought of something. "Hey would you like to meet my friend Alya Césaire?"

"Sure, I'm good to go whenever you are," Katelyn said getting up. Noe grumbled waking up and went to float beside her shoulder.

Getting to the door in the floor Marinette looked up at her. "Remember to keep Noe hidden, no one else must know what we really are. I usually keep Tikki in my bag or when she needs to hide quickly, she zooms under my shirt. It doesn't matter where you keep him as long as no one else sees him. Also my parents and Alya don't know who I really am so don't mention it. Alya is a huge Ladybug fan so play it like you're a fan as well."

Katelyn nodded and opened a little pocket on her pants for Noe to zoom into. Once he was in Marinette opened the door and walked downstairs. Seeing that her parents weren't home she got a key off the keyboard and locked the house up. Pulling out her cellphone she called Alya. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?" she waited as Alya talked and then smiled. "Sure and I have a new friend that I wanted to introduce you to," she laughed at something she said. "Alright I'll meet you there," she hung up the phone and turned to look at Katelyn. "She wants to meet us at a local café near the Eiffel Tower, hope you like coffee."

Katelyn smiled and followed her to get a cab to the café.

"Plagg, what am I going to do?" Adrien asked rubbing his head as he sat at his desk. It had been two weeks since the very unexpected arrival of the new Kwami and his holder. Adrien, or should he say Chat, had been more than ready to welcome the new duo into the Miraculous group. However, he was still puzzling over everything that had happened. He just found out about Master Fu who was 186, was a Kwami holder, and knew all there was to know about Kwamis. Then Katelyn and her Otter Kwami, Noe, appeared and would soon be going on missions with them when she was ready. She also knew who he was under the mask. Master Fu had called him into the Dojo a week ago and revealed his identity to her. He had been petrified, but Katelyn bowing over to him caught him off guard. She had also sworn to keep his identity a secret and promised to carry it to her grave if he so wished.

 _"_ _That may have been a bit dramatic," she said rubbing the back of her neck. "My dad is a linguist and studies cultures so I grew up around people from different backgrounds. He would always have someone from a different culture. Not to mention my aunt, his sister, is married to a man who had been born and raised in Japan. She also taught me Japanese culture and what it meant to honor a promise and an oath."_

 _Master Fu chuckled. "Your family raised you well. You're a very well rounded young girl."_

 _Katelyn blushed and rubbed her neck again. "Thank you Master Fu."_

"Adrien…Adrien!" Plagg shouted throwing his Camembert at Adrien. He shook his head and looked at the little cat Kwami. "I said not to worry about it. Katelyn is a good person, I should know. We know if a person is pure of heart or not. Trust me she is," he floated down to pick up the Camembert.

"She's just a new Miraculous, what…what will that do to Ladybug's and my relationship?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, but she doesn't exactly think you're Romeo material," he flipped the cheese into his mouth and flew over to get another one. "Besides, I doubt Katelyn will try anything. For one, I don't think she likes girls that way and she just doesn't seem like a Chloe type of person."

Adrien smirked thinking of his over dramatic and spoiled classmate. "You're right."

"I'm always right," he said burying his face into the cheese.

"Alya!" Marinette hissed trying to cover her blushed face.

"So that's why she had all those pictures up of that blond haired boy with the green eyes," Katelyn covered her mouth to hide a grin when she looked over to Marinette. "You're obsessed over your classmate and a male model? Although I have to admit he's pretty cute. Bet you wouldn't mind having him up in your room," she laughed as Marinette tried to tackle her. "So what was his name again?"

"Oh I love you already!" Alya laughed leaning over to hug Katelyn's shoulders. "His name is Adrien Agreste. The man who has captured Mariette's heart and other things," Alya howled with laughter as Marinette attempted to lunge over the table at her. "Chill out girl, it's no big problem."

Marinette groaned and thumped her head on the table. "Please don't tell anyone."

Katelyn chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me," she patted her head. "Will it make you feel better to know I have a crush at my school as well?"

Marinette and Alya looked over at her. "Who?" both of them said in unison.

"You may of seen him in magazines and modeling with Adrien," she grinned waiting for them to catch on.

They both thought for a moment. Alya's eyes lit up and they darted to her. "Girl don't tell me it's Leopold Connolly, the dark skinned Adonis from Ireland," Katelyn's look made Alya scream. Several other people in the café looked over to her. "No way! Have you managed to do anything?"

"There may have been a kiss in a closet..." Katelyn snorted with laugher at Alya and Marinette's looks. In truth it had been at a classmate's birthday party where she and Leopold had been dared to spend seven minutes in heaven in the closet. Both of them had come out with very red faces.

"Tell us! Don't leave out any details," Alya squealed.

Katelyn laughed some more. "Well it was at night and we were both at a classmate's party when it happened," she leaned forward and told them the story.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two -

"So what will be Noe's thing to go into when I need to transform?" Katelyn asked sitting crossed legged on a cushion in the Dojo. Beside her was Mariette and Tikki who was floating over Marinette's shoulder. She had wanted her parents to come with her, but Master Fu had told her not to. It had been little over a month since the events that turned her into a miraculous happened. Her parents were slowly beginning to accept it and even starting to ask her when they could come with her. Her father really wanted to see her first transformation. Where her parents were excited for her new life, her brother didn't really care. If it didn't involve sports or soccer, he wouldn't have anything to do with it. So he knew about it, but he could care less about it.

Master Fu pointed to his upper ear and she reached up and touched the bar that she had gotten when she was younger. Taking it out she noticed it had turned brown, like the color of Noe's slick fur. She noticed how it had a small, barely noticeable, black strip on it. "That will be Noe's holder when you transform. Now Hawkmoth, once he knows about you, will probably try to get that at any cost. You must keep it safe while on missions and keep it with you when you aren't. When you aren't in your Miraculous side, Noe will stay with you wherever you go. Any questions?"

"Yes, what will I say when I need to transform?" Katelyn asked looking at the bar earring. "Ladybug says spots on and Chat Noir…" she looked to Master Fu. "He says something else when he needs to transform."

Marinette gave her a look, but decided not to say anything about it. "It all depends on what the key phrase is. Since Noe is in the form of an Otter, his phrase might be related to that. Like Whiskers Out or Fangs out," Master Fu said.

"Do Otters even have sharp teeth?" Marinette said looking at the little Kwami.

"They indeed do. Got bit by one when I was 40, took three people to get it off of me," Master Fu said.

Katelyn looked at Noe and stuck her pinkie in his mouth to see little sharp pointed teeth. "He looks like a little demon with those."

"Hey!" Noe said crossing his little arms.

"Well you do have demon teeth," Katelyn grinned. Putting her bar back into her ear she thought for a moment about what her key phrase would be. When she had raised Noe she had kept him in her bedroom where she could always keep an eye on him. While there he would eat, grow, watch her move about the room, and eventually go into his cocoon. Whenever she would come into the room she would greet him and whenever she left the room she would say goodbye and love you. "What about my greeting?"

"Your greeting?" Marinette said with Tikki on her shoulder.

"Whenever I would come into the room I would greet him. I'd usually say 'Hello my slunce'. It means sun in Czech. I know a few different languages, perks of being the daughter of a linguist," she felt a twitch in her ear. Reaching up to touch the bar in her ear she felt it twitch again. "Did you feel anything Noe?"

"I felt a warm tingle go through me," he said floating to her. "Say it again."

"Noe! My slunce!" she said with more urgency. Without thinking she waved her arm by her ear and Noe went twirling into the bar in her ear. She threw her head back and smiled. Running her hand over her eyes a brown and black mask covered her eyes making them brown. Throwing her arms out tiny brown hexagons cascaded down her arms and legs. White hexagons covered her cheeks, neck, and upper chest. Varying shades of brown covered the rest of her body before stopping at her feet which were replaced by shoes with webbed toes. When it was over she made a stance with her hands on her hips. Marinette had covered her mouth to keep from grinning and Master Fu was smiling proudly. "Well my dad's going to be mad, he wanted to see my first transformation."

Marinette got up and hugged her. "Tikki! Spots on!" she squealed. Tikki zoomed into her earrings and instantly she was standing beside Ladybug. "Oh! Let's go see what skills you have!" then she remembered. "Can we go see what skills she has?"

Master Fu chuckled remembering how he had reacted when he had first become the holder of Wayzz. "Go on, be careful not to attract the attention of Hawkmoth. Go somewhere you won't make anyone mad or sad," he said walking them to the front of the Dojo. "Take some pictures, I want to see."

"Yes Master Fu," they said in unison bowing.

 **"** **Amateur photographers have captured Ladybug,"** Adrien's head snapped up hearing the news reporter on the flat screen in his room. He had been working on homework with the news on when it had come on. **"With a mysterious new heroine. On lookers suggest that this new heroine has come to give Ladybug and Chat Noir help in protecting Paris. What does this mean? Will more heroes begin popping up in Paris? Does this mean more danger is coming our way? More at eleven,"** he got up and clicked the news off.

"Well looks like someone got the hand of their new powers," Plagg said floating up beside Adrien as he flipped some more cheese into his mouth. "Guess that means we can get a break now and again—"

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien shouted.

"Nooo…just as I was finishing my Camembert!" he yelled annoyed as he zoomed into Adrien's ring.

Moments later Chat Noir was bouncing across the rooftops towards where he thought Ladybug and Katelyn might be. Stopping on a tall building he looked around trying to find them. Feeling his ears twitch he caught sound of them way past the Eiffel Tower in a secluded park where no one usually went. Jumping across buildings and streets he found them laughing at each other as Katelyn tried to get a hang of her powers. She charged forward and fell over trying to knock Ladybug over. She came over and bent over Katelyn's head. Katelyn grinned up at her before wrapping her arms around her neck and yanking her down to the ground. Ladybug laid there a moment before putting her hand on her forehead and laughing, Katelyn soon joined her. Chat Noir smiled and slid down the roof a little bit more. "Oh I love her," he said softly before jumping backwards when he felt something sharp on him. "What the—hell!" he screeched as Katelyn yanked him off the roof.

"Grapple claws, neat," Chat Noir landed with a thump in front of her.

"You know," he said getting up and stretching his back. "You could have asked first."

"Oh it's more exciting this way," she grinned retracting the claws back into her hands.

"Besides I fling you around on missions," Ladybug said coming to stand between them.

"That's an entirely different matter."

"What? Because you like being strung up by her?" Katelyn wiggled her eyebrows making Chat Noir blush. "To feel the rope digging into your skin—hey!" she shouted as she ran off before he could grab a hold of her. Laughing she ran circles around him, keeping just out of his reach.

Ladybug chuckled sitting down on a bench watching the two chase each other. She would stop for a moment letting him get close and just as he would reach for her she would run off again. Moments like this is what she lived for. Where she could be in her alter ego and not have to be off somewhere saving someone or fighting an Akuma. She and Chat Noir would often take turns patrolling Paris, making sure that no one was in danger or anything. On occasion they did appearances on talk shows and the news, giving everyone an update as to what was going on and how they are handling things. Looking at the small pond she watched the fish swim peacefully, until Chat Noir caught her and shoved her into the pond. "Chat Noir!" she scolded him. Getting up she walked over to the pond where Katelyn was floating easily on her back.

"I'm an Otter, I was meant to be in water," she said crossing her legs and putting her arms under her head. She floated there for a few moments before sinking under the water. She heard them looking for her and wondering where she went. Grinning she waited for a few minutes before lurching out of the water to yank Chat Noir under the water.

He squirmed around and swam to the surface haphazardly. On the grass he hissed and spit at her as he shook the water off much like a wet dog would. "Now that was rude."

Katelyn popped her head out of the water laughing. "You're just mad because I thought of it first."

Chat Noir stood and gave her a look. Then a thought crossed his mind. "If you're so clever, let's see how fast you keep up with us," reaching over her wrapped his arm around Ladybug's waist before using his polearm to propel him over the building. "Come on Otter brains."

She stood there for moment looking at the spot where they had vanished. "Oh it's so on," she flung her arms backwards loosening the claws. Spinning her left arm around she flung the claws out and latched onto a building. Pulling it tight it yanked her forward. Before hitting the roof, she retracted them to run across the roof. Jumping between the buildings she caught sight of Chat Noir about to jump onto another roof. Looking across the way she saw the Seine River and grinned. Running away from them she jumped and latched herself across the buildings and roads until she came to the last building where she flung herself off the roof and dove for the Seine.

Chat Noir, seeing this, ran for the river where he thought she had flung herself to her death. Ladybug held onto him watching. He was torn between his skin burning where Ladybug clutched him and finding the new Miraculous. After a few moments of watching he saw her jump out of the water her smooth white skin soaked and her brown hair soaked. She was giving him a nasty grin and a rude gesture before jumping back into the Seine. "That little weasel," he muttered shifting Ladybug onto his back. "Hold on m'lady. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"You mean Otter," Ladybug quipped grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "Just grip my waist like you were making love," it slipped out before he could catch it. His face and his shoulders reddened under his suit.

"Maybe I will," Ladybug retorted trying to control a blush.

 _This woman is going to be the death of me,_ he thought his shoulders reddening more. He jumped off the roof and used his polearm to gain speed on Katelyn.

She was swimming rapidly through the Seine when she jumped out of the water and caught sight of Chat Noir. Ladybug was on his back and slightly bumping up and down as he jumped between buildings. He was ahead of her by a few feet. "Not for long," she muttered under her breath as she sunk back into the river. Pumping her body like an Olympic swimmer she began to speed through the water like a small motorboat. Jumping out of the water she about collided with a ferry before she jumped on board. Several small children squealed and chased after her before she smiled at them and jumped off the back into the river. Spreading her webbed shoes, she swam quicker. The next time she jumped out of the water, she grinned wickedly seeing that she was ahead of Chat Noir. Pumping her body quicker she rounded the corner and landed on the bridge that led to the Eiffel Tower. There was Chat Noir standing next to her grinning like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

She winked at him and sped off down the bridge. He dropped Ladybug off and went down on all fours. Catching up with her it was soon a head to head race. Within a few feet of the Eiffel Tower he pulled ahead of her and won the race. "Ha!" he cheered under the Eiffel Tower. "You may be quick under the water, but you can't beat the Chat Noir," he gloated with a grin on his face.

"This is just my first time! Give me three months and I'll be able to beat you to the edge of town and back," she said poking his chest.

Chat Noir crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in close to her. "You're just a sore loser," he stuck his tongue out.

Ladybug came up to them and slapped them upside their heads. "Enough behaving like children. I need to get her back to the Dojo and you need to go wherever you go."

He rolled his eyes and bowed. "Till we meet again m'lady and her handmaiden," Katelyn gave him a look. He laughed and ran off.

Wrapping her arm around Ladybug's neck they walked away from the Eiffel Tower. "So what would you say my first transformation was like?"

"I'd say it was pretty good," she said looking around for a spot to transform back. "You're a quick learner. It took me longer to learn how to use my powers."

Katelyn shrugged. "I was always a fast learner. It's what happens when you observe and watch—Oi," she grunted when she ran into someone. The person grabbed her arms out of reflex. "Hey sorry about that…" she trailed off seeing who it was. Leopold stood there staring at her a few inches above her head. 'Sorry about running into you. Wasn't watching where I was going.' she signed blushing a little bit.

He stepped back a soft smile spreading across his smooth dark skin. 'It's alright,' he signed back then a thought donned on him. 'How did you know I was deaf?'

She scratched the back of her neck looking at Ladybug. She shrugged and motioned her to continue. 'Call it intuition. Understanding is one of my skills.' she winked making him blush and look down at the ground.

'What can I call you?' he asked.

Katelyn hadn't thought of what she wanted to be called. Thinking for a moment she tried to quickly think up a name. 'Call me the Water Dog, like in Celtic folklore. Can I call you something special?' she flirted.

"She's almost as bad as Chat," Ladybug groaned walking over and pulling her tail. "Wrap it up, we need to get you back to the Dojo."

Leopold blushed deeper and rubbed his arms. 'You can call me Leopold.'

'Such a sweet name for a…' she paused as she signed to jump when she felt Ladybug step on her tail. 'I have to go. Catch you later!' she signed as she ran off with Ladybug.

"Did you really have to step on my tail?" Katelyn said walking out of the Dojo with Marinette with her. They were heading in two different directions, but she stayed with her until they reached the bus stop. "To be honest I'm surprised I have feeling in that. It isn't a real tail."

"Because you're just as bad a flirt as Chat Noir is," Marinette stopped to let some people cross in front of her. She looked both ways and then continued on walking. "Chat has feeling in his and he absolutely hates it when I step on his. I use it whenever he annoys me," she winked and she laughed. Opening her bag, she checked on how Tikki was doing. The little Ladybug Kwami was laying there lazily eating while slowly falling asleep. Tikki smiled up at her before she closed the bag again.

"You are a devious person Marinette. Keep at it," Katelyn check in her pocket to find Noe curled up in a small ball as he slept. She had offered him something to eat and he had swallowed it whole before quickly falling asleep. Transformations seemed to ware down the little Kwami. "Noe really passed out soon after I transformed back. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I'm certain he'll be alright, Katelyn. He's probably really tired because he isn't used to doing that. Just let him sleep for a little while and he'll be back to his same old self," Marinette stopped at the bus stop and she waited there with her. A little thought occurred to her. "So you and Leopold. He was pretty cute."

A blush ripped across Katelyn's face. She looked down at the ground and rubbed her neck. "He is pretty cute. I just wish he knew I existed," they had two classes together and even sat next to each other, but he was often busy with something else or talking to some of his friends. She wished he would notice her more often.

Marinette smirked. "That's how I feel about Adrien. He's my ideal man. Perfect in every way and the kindest person I've ever met."

"Two hopeless romantics," Katelyn chuckled. She held up her fist. "Here's to one sided crushes."

"Right on," Marinette fist bumped her just as her bus pulled her into the station. "Text you later, goodbye!" she called getting on the bus.

Adrien laid in his bed that night thinking about the events of the day. His mind kept going back to the way Ladybug's legs felt around his waist. His cheeks heated up and he bit his lip as the sensation creeped back into his mind and made him tingle. Looking down he covered his face with his arm embarrassed that she could make him feel that way. "One sided romances…"

"More like one side and a stick," Plagg quipped startling Adrien. He chuckled. "Not very impressive, but Ladybug might beg to differ."

"Oh what would you know about romance?" he groaned covering his groin with a pillow.

"It's sweet, smooth, and sultry," he whispered flipping a slice of Camembert into his mouth.

Adrien gave him a look. "Food doesn't count."

"It should because this is making me feel good in all the right places," Plagg cooed at the new slice before taking a bite out of it.

Adrien groaned flinging himself back down on his bed. Covering his eyes with his arm visions of Ladybug danced before him. He couldn't get the girl off his mind. "I really wish I knew who the girl was under that mask," he muttered looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah you and half of Paris," Plagg said.

"Do you have a snooze button?" Adrien looked over to him.

"Do you have more Camembert?" Adrien groaned and opened the nightstand. Plagg dove straight into the nightstand.

 **((** **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I deleted the other chapters so I could make some corrections and change Katelyn's Miraculous name. I wanted to change it because I didn't really like her name in the first place and I couldn't think of a good one. So I looked up Otter Mythology and apparently in Celtic Folklore Otters were called 'Water Dogs' because they were often characterized as a friendly and helpful creature. Despite Otter Fly, or now as you'll know her, Water Dog being flirty and sassy she's a very kind and helpful Miraculous. She wants to help as much as she can with Ladybug and Chat Noir.))**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Oh look at the French wannabe," a teenage girl with dyed blonde hair said as Katelyn walked into the class room to take her seat. "Why don't you go back to America? Oh wait they didn't even want you," she chortled and turned back around as Katelyn slumped into her seat. Sighing she laid her head down on her arms. She loved Paris, but she hated Lucille Darville. The girl was an heiress to her father's multimillion dollar fashion designing empire that spanned France and three other countries. As much as she hated to admit it, Lucille was the heiress that could bring her father's company into a new era. Despite being an air head and all around bitch, she knew how to be a business woman and was a fashion expert. Katelyn just wished that she wasn't so mean to her and everyone else. She jumped when she felt a gentle touch to her shoulders. Looking up she saw Leopold looking down at her with a soft smile. 'Oh hi, didn't see you come in,' she signed.

He chuckled softly. 'That's because you had your head down, Lucille again?'

'Yeah,' she signed sitting up. 'I don't understand why she has to be such a bitch. I've lived here for nearly three years and she still treats me like I'm fresh off the plane.'

Leopold smiled softly. 'She's the heir to her father's empire. So naturally she has this type of personality.'

Katelyn furrowed her brow and signed 'She's still a bitch' just as the interpreter walked into the room. The interpreter caught her signing and threw her a look. Katelyn grinned innocently and bowed her head in apology.

'She's talking about Lucille,' Leopold signed coming to her rescue.

The interpreter shrugged and signed 'fair enough' before walking to her usual chair in the front of the room. The teacher came in a few minutes late and closed the door behind him. "Welcome class to another wonderful day in Chemistry!" he clapped his hands together and walked to the white board. "Now turn in your text books to page 273!"

A few minutes into the lecture Katelyn wrote in her notebook. _Thank you for covering me there._ She wrote before sliding the paper over to him. He looked at it and smiled softly before writing on it and sliding it back to her. He had drawn a little smiley face winking on it and _anytime,_ written under it. She looked up at him and smiled back. A small blush creeped across his cheeks before he turned back to watch the interpreter.

"If you two are done experimenting with your own chemistry, I would like all the attention. Personal chemistry is best saved for the bedroom, I should know," he grinned. Most of the students cringed while the others laughed. "Now back to the lecture! Next to interrupt will get a marker cap to the head and be sent to the principal's office. Am I clear?" he looked around the room before turning back to the whiteboard.

When he turned his back Lucille turned to glare at Katelyn. She mouthed 'he is mine' and she glared at her some more. Feeling someone poking her she turned to see him signing 'sadly bitchiness is not my type'. Katelyn snorted and turned back to the lecture. The interpreter attempted to hide a grin before continuing on with signing. Lucille looked between the two dumbstruck on what to think. "What did he say?" she stood up shrieking. A marker cap hit her head sharply and bounced back to the teacher's table. She turned to glare at him as if he had just chopped her ear off.

"Miss Lucille to the office," he said pointing at the classroom door.

"You can't send me to the office! One call to daddy and he could buy this school and fire you!" she whined refusing to move from the seat.

He sighed through his nose and walked up to where she was sitting. Folding his arms behind his back he leaned down on her. "Miss Lucille, I don't care about how much status you have. To me you're just a student who is behaving like my two-year-old daughter on a temper tantrum," she backed up looking at him like he had slapped her. "Not to mention your father emailed all your teachers Monday, saying not to let you slide by on anything while he is on his business trip. Now you can either go to the principal's office or I can email your father saying how you directly disobeyed his orders. Now choose how you want to deal with this," he said.

Lucille looked around the room clearly embarrassed and angry she had been called out like this. She huffed and stomped out of the room. All the students watched her go and then turned to look at the teacher. He clapped his hands and sighed. "How bout we get some work done?"

'Hot damn' he signed to her under the table.

'Hot damn indeed' she signed back.

"So unfair that the teachers won't treat you like you should be treated, Queen Bee," Hawkmoth said. A butterfly flittered to his palm and he covered it. Dark particles floated into his hands and transformed the butterfly into an Akuma. "Go forth my little Akuma and Evilize her!" The Akuma fluttered out of his hands and through the small hole in the middle. Stamping his cane on the ground he smiled certain that he would get this one.

"I can't believe this!" Lucille shrieked in detention. She crossed her arms over her designer blouse and sat with a huff against the hard school chairs. "It wasn't my fault that he is a lower class teacher with no fashion sense and no sense of who I am," she looked down at her old locket that had been passed down to her from her grandmother. Melting a little she opened it and looked at the pictures of her, her parents, and of her older sister. "If only you were still here, sis…" she said as the Akuma landed on the locket and sunk into it. A pink outline of a moth appeared over her eyes.

"Queen Bee, you can have the man of your dreams and the justice you deserve against the teachers if you do one thing for me," Hawkmoth said. "Get me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses and you can have all of this."

Lucille stood up. "Yes Hawkmoth," she said as dark particles enveloped her.

'So plan on doing anything after school?' Katelyn signed as they stood outside the entrance of the school. School had ended for the day and she was waiting for her parents to come and pick her up. It was a nice day outside and several people were out walking their dogs or walking and enjoying the day.

'Not really,' Leopold signed back. 'I plan on doing my homework before I go a modeling appointment. I'm working with Gabriel Agreste and his son Adrien—' he stopped signing when swarms of bees burst from the school. Quickly he grabbed Katelyn's waist and hauled her out of there.

"Leopold Connolly!" the Akuma screeched rising out of the school with a huge pair of bee wings. As she rose out of the school she looked around for the Afro-French model. She caught sight of him fleeing through a mass of people with his arms wrapped tightly around Katelyn's waist and with Katelyn's arms wrapped around his neck. "He's _Mine_!" she screeched swooping down in the direction they were running.

Tracing 'tell me where to run' on Katelyn's arm with his index finger he continued to run.

'One poke for right, two pokes for left.' she traced on his shoulder.

 _I can't transform,_ she thought looking down in her pocket where Noe was peeking out worriedly. _I hope Ladybug and Chat Noir know what is happening,_ she thought poking Leopold's shoulder twice as she saw the Akuma nearing them. He turned abruptly causing Katelyn's swinging waist and legs to throw him off balance. Shifting so her legs were around his waist and her arms around his neck she could get a clear view behind him. Seeing the Akuma she poked his shoulder once and he turned down an alley. Looking around she saw a small metal shack. 'Go in the metal shack' she traced on his skin. He nodded and as he opened it she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir jump on the buildings. "She wants Leopold! We're down in a small metal shack!" She shouted.

Chat Noir stopped hearing Katelyn yell for them. "M'lady," he said grabbing Ladybug's arm. She turned to look at him. "The Akuma wants Leopold Connolly and Katelyn. Follow me."

"How do you know Leopold Connolly?" Ladybug shouted following Chat Noir.

"Uh…" _Shit…_ he thought. "He helps me with my homework occasionally. He's really good at math," he said grinning and dropping backwards off a building. Landing on his feet he swung his polearm to get through the bees as he ran to the metal shack. "Katelyn, Leopold Connolly are you alright!"

"Yes! He's deaf, he can't hear you," even though she knew Chat Noir knew, she didn't want to reveal who he was. "I'll tell him. It's dark in here, but I have a way to communicate with him."

She gently took his arm and wrote on his arm despite her reddening face. 'Chat Noir and Ladybug are outside. They'll protect us.' She felt Noe lightly sit on her shoulder.

"We need to transform," he whispered into her ear even though he knew he couldn't hear him. "They need our help."

"We can't," she said softly. "Leopold will know."

Noe huffed and went back into her pocket. She jumped when she felt and heard a loud thud and crack as one of the Miraculous holders were thrown against the metal shack. "Bees attack the shack!" she heard the Akuma screech and then she felt the metal shack shake as the bees attacked it. Tiny little pinpricks of light opened as the bees got through the metal sheeting.

'Still got that allergy to bee stings?' she traced on Leopold's skin.

'Yes and I don't have a shot with me.' He traced back on her skin.

He looked at him and saw a worried look on his face through the pinpricks of light. "Shit," she said aloud. 'You may not like this,' she traced on his skin before she pushed him down on the floor and threw an old tarp over his body. It was too small to cover his head so she sat down and brought his head into her lap where she bent over his head to make a barrier out of her body.

Leopold's entire face, neck, and ears reddened as she pulled his head into her lap. He had to bite down on the inside of his mouth to keep from getting aroused when he felt her chest dangerously close to his face. When he looked up and saw the pinpricks of light dancing on her face as she watched the bees intently he felt the blood rush to his nether regions. _God please don't allow her to notice it._ He thought gulping.

As she waited and listened Katelyn absentmindly ran her thumb over Leopold's neck. She heard Ladybug shout "Lucky charm!" and Chat Noir calling to her. 'She's used her Lucky Charm,' she traced on his neck. 'We should get out soon.'

Feeling her fingers on his neck he had to bite his lip to keep from making an embarrassing sound. _Or at least you should. I'm going to need to wait in here until this goes down._ He thought.

"No!" Queen Bee screeched as Ladybug grabbed her locket and smashed. Lowering her yoyo she swung it and captured the Akuma. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma," she said as it fluttered away. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted throwing the object up into the air. It went around and fixed all the damage that had been done.

"Pound it," Chat Noir said. Ladybug pounded his fist. Unlocking the shed he saw Leopold under the tarp and his head in Katelyn's lap and something else. _His bee allergy, dammit I forgot._ "Katelyn you better close your eyes," he said just as Ladybug came up. He covered her eyes with his hands.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Why?" she closed them.

"Trust me, you should," he caught Leopold's eyes and they shared a brief moment of understanding.

'Thank you,' he signed moving away from Katelyn and bunching the Tarp up around his groin.

'You're welcome,' Chat signed back keeping his other hand over Ladybug's eyes until he was covered. "You can open your eyes. Ladybug you can help her back to the school. I'm going to make sure this guy gets back safe."

"He's deaf, not helpless," Ladybug scolded taking Katelyn.

"I know, I just want to make sure he's okay," Chat Noir reassured her.

Ladybug gave him one last look before walking off. 'Trust me I know how this feels' Chat signed. 'Why don't you tell her you love her?'

'She's my best friend. I can't do that.' he looked down at the ground. 'I'd rather keep this a secret until I know she wouldn't hate me for it.'

Chat sighed agreeing with him. 'Has she shown any signs of liking you?'

'She blushes sometimes when I touch her, but then again I'm a model, who wouldn't?' he signed back sighing in relief as he felt it go down.

They were silent for a few minutes both of them thinking of possible romances and what it could mean if they did anything. After a little while Leopold stood up and folded the tarp before he walked back out of the shack. Putting it neatly in its original place he walked out and locked the door behind him. He saw Chat giving him a look. Leopold smirked at his expression. 'My mom raised me to be neat or at least put things back where you got them.'

"Yeah…" he trailed off thinking about his own mother. "Well I've got to get going. A superhero can never rest," he said goodbye and used his polearm to jump up on a building.

"So that was your first first-hand experience with an Akuma battle. Well, not taking into consideration when you got taken over by one," Marinette said walking her back to the bus stop.

"Yeah, I only remember being angry at Lucille for knocking me over and sending my math homework into the fountain," Noe was resting in her pocket, but was listening to their conversation. At the bus stop she pulled her dark brown hair up into a ponytail. "That was Lucille right?" she asked looking at Marinette as she pulled her hair up.

"The Chloe look alike? Pretty much," Marinette put her hands on her hips. "So I saw you tracing words on Leopold's skin."

Katelyn blushed and Noe snickered. "When I first became friends with him, I didn't know sign language. So we came up with a way we could talk if we couldn't text or pass notes. It's basically just writing a word out on someone's skin. If the person recognizes the letter they can piece the word together as they feel it. I also poked him to tell him where to go since he couldn't hear Queen Bee and her bees."

"That's pretty smart," Marinette said seeing the bus come. "Well I'll talk to you later, I've got some homework to do," she waved goodbye and walked off.

Climbing on the bus Katelyn sat near the back. Putting earphones in she turned on some music as the bus started off on its route. A few minutes later she was dozing off on the bus.

Leopold jumped when he felt a hard thud in the kitchen below him. Scared that his mother may have hurt herself he jumped off the bed and rushed down to check on her. Getting into the kitchen he looked around for her and didn't see her. Walking away from the kitchen he walked into the family room where he found his mother sleeping on the couch. He cocked his head confused, his mother usually never slept during the day unless work had really tired her out and she had gotten the day off. Walking over to her he bent down on his knee to check her pulse. It was still going under his finger at its usual pace. Sitting back on his legs he tried to think where the sound had come from. Another hard thud came again from the foyer where the front door was. Quickly getting up he ran to the foyer and again found nothing. It came again from upstairs and he ran up the steps trying to get to it on time. Another hard thud came from his room. Running he got to his room planning to pin the source of the noise to the ground and once again found nothing. Except for a little black and red hexagon box with a Chinese design sitting on his nightstand.

 _Did Lily leave a jewelry box in my room? No I would have noticed it when I came home today._ He thought thinking of his little sister who was currently a track meet with their father.

Walking over to it he picked it up and opened it. An Egyptian looking bracelet sitting in the middle of the box that looked like it would fit his wrist perfectly. He jumped back and dropped the box when a sandy brown light erupted from the box. Opening his eyes, he saw a tiny looking sprite that looked like a Lion. The little Lion sprite yawned revealing long sharp teeth. 'Hey got a place where I can sleep?' he saw the little Lion sprite mouth.

Leopold pointed to his ears and the Lion sprite just cocked his head. He held up a finger and went to find a pen and paper. _I'm deaf I can't hear you._ He wrote down on the paper and showed him. _You are a boy right?_ He wrote again.

The little Lion sprite shot him a look. He squeezed his light brown eyes closed and Leopold nearly screamed when he heard a loud ping in his ears. Stumbling backwards he fell over his desk chair and onto the floor. _Well that was a dramatic._ The Lion sprite's voice said in Leopold's head.

 _How in the hell are you in my head?_ Leopold thought back sending the lion sprite a glare.

He shrugged crossing his arms. _You said you were deaf so I used my telepathy to communicate with you. Also yes I am a boy. Don't you notice my fabulous mane?_ He said swishing his mane back and forth.

 _Okay, okay…exactly what are you?_ He thought getting back up.

 _A Miraculous, ya know like Tikki and Plagg._ He saw Leopold's confused look. He groaned. _You might know them as a Ladybug can a black cat._

 _Oh Ladybug and Chat Noir? They protect Paris from all these Akumas…is that what you are?_

 _More or less, which probably explains why I am here. My former holder passed away a few years ago and he sent me to Master Fu from Egypt. Which I don't really appreciate, you try traveling thousands of miles in a tiny box. Anyways you are my new holder. I'm a Miraculous and you can call me Sekhmet. You are?_ The little lion Miraculous said.

 _Leopold Connolly. So are you the Egyptian Goddess Sekhmet? You don't look like a girl._ He said getting up to stand in front of Sekhmet.

Sekhmet's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _I am a guy; do you see any tits on me? I'm a Lion not a Lioness!_ He shouted. _That 'goddess' was named after me because my first holder was stupid enough to use my actual name as an undercover name._ he blew out hair harshly though his nose. _Anyways you'll be like your Ladybug and Chat Noir once you get a hang of using my powers and transforming. Also if we're ever hurt or I get sick, take me to Master Fu, he's a healer here. Now where can I sleep?_

 _I guess on my bed._ He thought watching Sekhmet hover over to the bed and plop down on the pillow where he promptly fell asleep. He watched him sleep for a few minutes and then went to collapse in his bungee cord chair to mull over what just happened and what was to come. _Maybe I can impress Water Dog and Katelyn…_ he thought warmly as he drifted off to sleep.

 **((** **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **If you ever notice that something is misspelled or just doesn't seem right, don't hesitate to tell me. I like feedback from my readers. =) ))**


End file.
